


Educating Hermione

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hermione overthinks things, Lavender and Parvati are helpful, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Written in 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you just can’t learn from books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally Posted: Sep 7, 2006_

There are disadvantages to being curious, the most common of which is the need to have all the answers. Hermione can usually satisfy her curiosity with books. Books have answers, explanations, and descriptions. There are a few areas of nonmagical study that require practical application, and most magic-Transfiguration, Charms, and the like--requires only reading and review. She can study and practice on her own, and she aquires the knowledge.  
  
It’s things like flying and Herbology, areas where books are no help at all because you just have to have ‘the knack’, that leave her completely confused. She can read every book on flying that is available in the library yet can’t manage to balance the broom more than a few feet off the ground. Her fear of heights is a factor, of course, but she still can’t fly even when she confronts that fear.   
  
Herbology is a subject she’s read about. She knows that you handle this plant this way or that plant that way. All the facts and information are in her head. She can write scroll after scroll on the uses of plants in potions or the benefits of the Mandrake root. However, she is horrible at dealing with the hands-on part, so practical application elludes her.  
  
And then, there are topics like the one at hand: she's done the reading (which was dry and dull, not at all reflective of the excitement with which others discuss the topic) and she knows the material, but there's never been an opportunity for application. She doesn't know whether she'll acquire this skill more naturally when one arises.  
  
She has tried to apply some of what she has read on her own, of course, but the results were unfavorable. It always feels off, so she gives up before she ever finds out what the fuss is. Of course, most people have a partner so that could be the difference. But Hermione has no interest in experimenting with anyone else, when she doesn’t know everything to begin with. The idea of failure at something so personal, in the presence of someone else, is horrifying despite her curiosity and interest in learning. She doubts she’d be able to find anyone interested in helping her learn anyway. It would complicate things with Ron far more than she wants and she just doesn’t think she’s the type to share something like that with someone random.  
  
So, she continues to try things on her own. She reads about masturbation and tries it. Her body is tense and nothing really says what to touch first and her skin feels as if it doesn’t fit right. When she touches herself, she’s dry and her curls feel wiry against the heel of her hand and it’s just not worth continuing. Every time she tries, it happens that way. The books suggest changing positions and locations but nothing helps. She’s tried it in the bath, in the shower, in her bed, and even once in the library at Grimmauld Place last year.  
  
Then there’s the matter of sex, itself. She’s seen diagrams and looked at magazines that her parents keep hidden in the bottom drawer of their nightstand. The diagrams did nothing for her at all. She stared at them and took notes. She now has pages of parchment about erogenous zones and orgasms, stimulation and release, penises and prostates. There’s nothing about her notes that make her want to have sex. It sounds uncomfortable and unpleasant. It certainly feels that way when she touches herself so she reasons it would be the same if it were someone else touching.  
  
The magazines produced different results. In fact, they’re the reason she’s more frustrated and confused than before. She studied the ones with the muscular men who had penises that were incredibly large just as she did the books. She noted the various sizes and shapes. She found it interesting that some were curved while others were straight, and that some had foreskins while others didn’t. By the time she’d finished looking through those magazines, she’d been more convinced than ever that sex couldn’t possibly be enjoyable as the very idea of something that size poking her just wasn’t appealing at all.  
  
Then she’d looked at the magazines that belonged to her father. There were women of all sizes and colors. Their breasts ranged from small to ridiculously huge (by way of cosmetic surgery, she believes), and their nipples were also varying in color and diameter. Hermione’s nipples are a pale pink color but they get darker when they harden in a cold shower. She had never considered that they were different for every woman. She was also surprised to see that some women were bare between their legs from shaving while some had a neat little patch and still others had a wild unruly mess of hair somewhat similar to her own.  
  
Sexuality isn’t something Hermione had ever questioned. She has had crushes on several boys as well as a few men. Viktor’s kisses had made her warm and caused her tummy to flutter before she’d had that awkward wrong-skin feeling when he’d touched her leg. She finds nothing wrong with the fact that some boys like other boys or that some girls prefer other girls. That sort of thing isn’t important to her as she couldn't care less who someone chooses to shag. It's just that it's never occurred to her that she might like girls. Ron was definitely a male, after all, and she’s fancied him for over a year.  
  
The magazine, however, made her think about such things. She liked looking at the women. She liked the curves of their bodies and their breasts. She had become increasingly warm when she’d looked at photos of two women together with their fingers inside each other or using their tongues on the slick folds of skin between their legs. She had been forced to stop looking because her parents were due home, but she’d not forgotten how it felt to look at those images.  
  
Since returning to school, she’s felt weird and uncomfortable. She still fancies Ron, she knows, but she’s no longer sure if she’s attracted to him. There is a difference in love and lust, after all. She’s read enough to know that you can love someone even if you don’t want to have sex with them. Sex isn’t love, after all, even if it is usually part of the whole package. Ron’s relationship with Lavender forced Hermione into several serious conversations with herself. She lashed out because she was hurt since he seemed to like her back, but now she doesn’t really know what she wants.  
  
There are times when she feels aroused but nothing comes from it. She can’t touch herself in a way that feels like it should and knows she’s forgetting the rules and instructions. Even when she feels warm and occasionally finds dampness between her legs, it’s just not the right way. Everything has changed since she realized that she’s attracted to women, too.  
  
During her morning showers now, she subtly looks at Parvati and Lavender. She studies them as she did the photographs, admiring the curves of their hips and their breasts. Lavender is short and slim with ample breasts and a small patch of blonde hair. Parvati is tall and lithe with small breasts and no hair due to a charm she uses every Monday morning. Compared to them, Hermione feels awkward. She’s too curvaceous, she knows, with round hips and a tummy that isn’t perfectly flat. Her breasts are decent but they’re not as big as most of the women in those magazines, and the hair between her legs is more on the unruly side than the neatly trimmed side.  
  
There’s not a lot of time to worry about things like sex, thankfully. She’s usually far too busy to get caught up in thoughts and curiosity. Ron is single again, and she’s conflicted because she does have feelings for him but she’s uncertain if he’s what she really wants in a lover. He might be the wrong sex, which means she needs to figure things out about herself before ever taking their relationship in any direction other than friendship.   
  
Until her curiosity is satisfied, she’ll always wonder if her awareness of women is normal or possibly some sort of fluke. She could be bi-sexual, which is something discussed in one of the books she read, but that will take application of knowledge to find out and she’s horrible at that sort of thing.  
  
She hates nights like this when her homework is caught up and she’s done her revisions. All she has to keep herself occupied are her thoughts, which usually drift to sex and the fact that she still has so many questions despite all her reading. She’d rather think about that than worry about Voldemort and war, of course, but it just frustrates her and makes her feel restless. She could try masturbation again, she supposes, but it’s still early so there’s a risk of getting caught by her dorm mates, which means she has to wait.  
  
The small clock she keeps on her nightstand shows that she’s been lying there for an hour thinking about all this stuff for what had to be the hundredth time since the summer. She’s still no closer to having any answers, and just keeps thinking up more questions. Curiosity is definitely a curse, she decides, before she reaches for one of her books. The dorm is quiet so she can get a little more research in while she’s alone.  
  
She no sooner opens her book and begins to read about ‘The Mythical G-Spot’ when the door opens. She glances up as she hurriedly closes the book and keeps her face natural despite the warmth in her cheeks. “You’re back early,” she says when Lavender and Parvati enter the room.  
  
“It’s boring downstairs,” Lavender declares before she toes off her shoes.  
  
“The common room is basically empty except for those playing chess,” Parvati adds as she makes a face. “So we decided to come on upstairs and see if we couldn’t have some fun of our own.”  
  
“Yes, there’s definitely more potential for fun up here. What are you reading?” Lavender asks as she sits on the end of Hermione’s bed.  
  
“It’s nothing. Just a text that Professor Binns mentioned in class a few years ago,” she replies smoothly, knowing that any book on the history of magic won’t be one either girl would find interesting.  
  
“She’s lying,” Parvati declares as she, too, sits on Hermione’s bed. She grins when Hermione looks at her. “Don’t deny it, Hermione. You’re blushing and you always bite your lip before you knowingly lie.”  
  
“Oh, I knew she was lying,” Lavender says with a similar grin. “Did you see how fast she closed it when we came in? I’ll bet it’s something naughty. Is it one of those wicked romance novels that my mum always reads?”  
  
“I don’t read romance novels,” Hermione tells her with a slight grimace. Romance isn’t a subject that has piqued her curiosity yet so she holds little esteem for it, especially since it seems to consist of giving flowers and chocolates and acting foolishly.   
  
“She didn’t say it wasn’t wicked,” Parvati points out as she leans forward to try to snatch the book.  
  
“Stop that,” Hermione scolds as she moves away from Parvati only to find herself blocked by Lavender.  
  
“We just want to see what book you’re reading,” Lavender says. “You can let us look or we’ll have to take it from you.”  
  
Hermione debates attempting to fight them but knows two against one, when she doesn’t have her wand, means she’ll lose regardless. She glares at them and shoves her book at Lavender. “There. You’ve seen it so now you can leave me alone.”  
  
Instead of laughing at her, Lavender opens the book and flips through the pages. “This is wrong. How old is this thing? That’s not a good way at all,” she announces as she scans a few pages. She looks at Hermione as she hands the book to Parvati. “You need a better book.”  
  
“I don’t think this author has ever even had sex,” Parvati declares as she shakes her head. “You don’t _have_ to have clitoral stimulation to come. I’ve come just from having my tits sucked before.”  
  
“Yeah, but you’re a slut,” Lavender points out with a smirk. “Our Hermione isn’t like that.”  
  
“Am not,” Parvati denies before she sticks her tongue out and then curls it a few times. She looks at Hermione and grins. “Oh, I think you’re wrong there, Lav. I think our girl is definitely like that. I mean, look at the books she reads when she thinks no one is watching.”  
  
Hermione stares at them as they go back and forth, blushing when Parvati speaks so bluntly about her breasts and accuses her of being like that, too. “It’s just a reference book,” she murmurs defensively as she looks from one to the other.  
  
“Reference books are boring,” Lavender says as she takes the book back from Parvati and tosses it on the floor. She moves her fingers lightly over Hermione’s leg, from ankle to calf, and smiles. “You should learn by experimenting. Isn’t Snape always saying that it takes application of knowledge to successfully prove results?”  
  
“You listen to Snape?” Parvati questions as she crawls up the bed to sit near Hermione’s hip.  
  
“Have you heard his voice?” Lavender asks. “Greasy ugly git or not, the man has a great voice.”  
  
Parvati looks at Hermione and makes a face. “Sure, Lav. Whatever you say.”  
  
“Bitch,” Lavender drawls before she grins at Hermione. “So what about it?”  
  
“What about what?” Hermione asks as she feels a headache coming on. They’re nearly as bad as the twins, if not worse since Parvati and Lavender don’t usually talk about anything interesting in their tennis match conversations.  
  
Parvati rolls her eyes. “I don’t think subtle works on her,” she says as she reaches down to squeeze Hermione’s breast.  
  
“What are you doing?” Hermione squeaks as she scoots back on the bed and glares at them. “This isn’t funny.”  
  
“Way to go, Patil,” Lavender grumbles. “My way was working.”  
  
“Sorry,” Parvati shrugs. “She has great tits.”  
  
“Yeah, she does,” Lavender agrees as she leers at Hermione in a way that boys haven’t. “What about forgetting your boring old books and letting us teach you? We’re far more exciting than those awkward drawings.”  
  
“Consider it an experiment. You’re a smart one so you probably get off on all that shite,” Parvati murmurs as she smiles a predatory smile and moves closer.  
  
“You’re both crazy. Have you been drinking?” she asks as her body ignores her protests and begins to warm up at the idea of what they’re boldly suggesting. She’s not going to agree, of course, because she knows she’d feel awkward not understanding everything. She hates feeling stupid, though the logical part of her mind is pointing out that she trusts Lavender and Parvati, despite they’re being vapid a lot of the time, and that she’d learn a lot more from practical application than reading. She decides to ignore that voice for now.  
  
“We’ve seen you watching us in the shower, Hermione,” Lavender says, interrupting her mental debate. “We know you’ve been reading naughty books and that you’re not getting the answers you must want because you’re still so uptight and frustrated.”  
  
“We just want to help,” Parvati adds. “We’re all friends here, after all.”  
  
“Can’t you just go away?” Hermione asks as she feels her face heat with embarrassment at their blunt discussion of her quest for knowledge.  
  
“You’re so bloody stubborn,” Lavender mutters as she frowns. Suddenly, she smiles. “Okay. Fine. We’ll try this another way. You like looking at pictures, right? Well, have a look at this.”  
  
Hermione’s eyes widen when Lavender leans over her legs and kisses Parvati. She can see their tongues and hears one of them make a whining noise that causes her belly to flip. Parvati is more forceful than she expects and soon takes over the kiss as her hand reaches up to squeeze Lavender’s full breasts. Hermione is caught between them and feels warm and restless as they kiss and touch. Her knickers are becoming damp as she watches their tongues curl against each other, fully aware that this show is for her benefit.  
  
“Do you like that?” Lavender asks when she draws back from the kiss. She meets Hermione’s gaze and smiles. “You did, didn’t you?”  
  
“I bet her pretty little pussy is soaking wet,” Parvati murmurs as she licks her lips.  
  
Hermione obviously can’t conceal her shock at hearing sweet Parvati saying such vulgar things because Lavender laughs. “Isn’t it hot when she talks like that? She says the most wicked things when she’s aroused.”  
  
“Are you ready to play with us yet, Hermione? Or do we need to show you more?” Parvati asks as she trails her fingers across Hermione’s knee.  
  
“I---I’m not---“ Hermione stops stammering and glances at the book on the floor. When she looks back at them, she’s curious and aroused, which she soon realizes is a bad combination. “Show me.”  
  
“What do you want to see?” Lavender moves to her knees and looks at Hermione as she drags her hands across her breasts and down her schooltie before they disappear beneath the hem of her skirt. “Do you want us to kiss again or something more?”  
  
“Tell the little slut to take off her clothes,” Parvati suggests in a husky voice. “Get her naked and then we’ll teach you what those books never will.”  
  
“Take off your shirt,” Hermione finally manages to say, once she finds the courage. She looks at Lavender and sees her shudder slightly at being told what to do. She files away that information for later and watches as Lavender slowly begins to unbutton her blouse.  
  
Parvati crawls over her to sit behind Lavender. Hermione scoots up to lean against her pillows so she can see them better. Parvati reaches around Lavender to start at the bottom of her shirt. She leans forward and licks Lavender’s neck as she stares at Hermione.  
  
“Unbutton your blouse, Hermione,” she demands as she caresses Lavender’s belly. “We want to see your pretty tits. That’s a good girl.”  
  
Hermione considers refusing but she passed that point awhile ago. She knows that there’s no going back now, and she’s surprised to realize that she doesn’t care. This is the most exciting things she’s ever done, and it’s unbelievably erotic. She blushes as she unbuttons her shirt and shyly opens it.  
  
“Now what?” Lavender asks as her gaze moves over Hermione.  
  
“The, uh, bra,” Hermione decides as she stares at Lavender’s full breasts. Her nipples are hard and pressed against the thin fabric of her bra as she watches closely.  
  
“You, too,” Parvati says as she eases Lavender’s bra down her shoulders and tosses it on the floor beside her discarded shirt. “She has great tits, doesn’t she?” She licks her finger and then rubs Lavender’s nipple until it’s a hard bud before she repeats the action with the other breast. “Bra off now, Granger.”  
  
Hermione leans forward and unclasps her bra before she pushes it off her shoulders. She knows they’ve seen her naked in the shower before but this is very different. It’s far more intimate and she’s scared but excited, which makes for a confusing reaction. She jumps when she feels a warm hand on her arm and looks up to see Lavender smiling at her.  
  
“I’ll help,” she offers as she pulls Hermione’s bra off. “You have lovely breasts. I wonder if they’ll fit in my hand.” She grins as she cups them and squeezes gently. She leans down and licks Hermione’s nipple, which causes an instant reaction. Hermione gasps and shudders at the feeling of Lavender’s wet tongue curled around her nipple.  
  
“God, that’s so hot,” Parvati says as she stands beside the bed and completely undresses. She rubs herself as she watches, which makes Hermione bite her lip to keep from moaning. Parvati winks at her before she crawls back behind Lavender. “Enough of that for now, baby.”  
  
“I want more,” Lavender whines as she releases Hermione’s nipple with a soft plop. “Her nipples are so sensitive.”  
  
“You can have more later,” Parvati promises before she looks back at Hermione. “What do you want to see now, Hermione? You want her to take off her knickers so you can see her pussy?”  
  
“Yeah,” Hermione whispers as she rubs her thighs together. She’s never felt like this before and isn’t sure what to do. Her skin feels warm and her knickers are wet and sticking to her.   
  
“Take off yours first,” Lavender urges as she lightly scratches Hermione’s thigh. “I want to see your cunt, see if you’re wet.”  
  
Hermione decides that cunt and pussy are so much better than vagina, which has always sounded so clinical. Cunt is dirty and harsh, which fits what they’re doing, and she has to admit that pussy makes her think of Crookshanks, which isn’t arousing at all, but Parvati makes it sound so deliciously dirty that it’s wicked. She hesitates briefly before she finally reaches under her skirt. She raises her hips and eases her knickers down until they’re around her knees. Parvati’s hand slaps hers away as she pulls them the rest of the way down.  
  
“Skirt up above your waist, but leave it on,” Parvati says as she brings Hermione’s knickers to Lavender’s face. Lavender moans as she smells them and licks the wet crotch like a kitty lapping up milk.  
  
“Oh God,” Hermione whispers as she watches them and wonders how she never noticed they were so unbelievably wicked before. She didn’t even realize that they had been together, like this, but it was obvious they had done this before with each other.  
  
“Mmmm….she tastes so good,” Lavender declares as she offers the knickers to Parvati, who sucks the fabric with a slurping sound that is absolutely depraved. “I believe that you were told to raise your skirt, pet. Do it now or we’ll have to spank you.”  
  
Hermione obeys without hesitation. She pulls her uniform skirt up until it’s around her waist. Her schooltie rubs against her breasts as she shifts, keeping her legs together. She rubs her thighs against each other for some sort of friction and can feel wetness against her skin, which is different and feels rather odd.  
  
“Your turn,” Parvati says as she helps Lavender remove her skirt and knickers. When Lavender sits back down, she spreads her legs wide as she faces Hermione. She’s wet and the lips of her vagina, of her _cunt_ , are pink. “Did the books teach you how to touch pussy?”  
  
“Yes,” Hermione replies with a nod. The instructions are ones she memorized and never worked for her.  
  
“Show us,” Lavender demands as she leans back against Parvati. She touches her own breasts and twists her nipples as Parvati’s hand lightly strokes her cunt.  
  
“Spread your legs for us, pet,” Parvati urges as she trails wet fingers over Lavender’s belly.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Lavender adds as she reaches behind her. Parvati moans as Lavender obviously touches her cunt, too. Hermione hesitates, not exactly sure what they want to see, and looks down at the patch of hair visible between her legs. She looks up when Lavender says her name softly. Lavender pulls her arm back around and her fingers are wet. She smiles as she moves two fingers into herself before she shifts and leans forward to trace Hermione’s lips with her wet fingers. “Suck.”  
  
Not one to normally be submissive or take orders at all, Hermione finds it interesting that she so easily obeys these two women. She opens her mouth and hesitantly licks one of Lavender’s fingers. It tastes strange, but not bad. She hasn’t ever considered what it tastes like before. She sucks Lavender’s fingers, licking them clean as she gets used to the flavors.  
  
“Such a wicked slut,” Parvati says in a voice that makes Hermione wonder if she’s talking about her, Lavender, or possibly both of them.  
  
“Jealous,” Lavender murmurs with a grin as she leans closer and licks Hermione’s lips. “Open for me, pretty pet.”   
  
Hermione parts her lips and Lavender kisses her. It’s slow and explorative, and Lavender is definitely in control. She kisses her back and begins to try things, curling her tongue and sucking softly as she feels Lavender’s breasts rub against her own. The sound of skin hitting skin draws Lavender back as she gasps. Hermione looks past her to see Parvati spanking her arse hard enough to make slapping sounds.  
  
“Spread your legs, Hermione,” Parvati murmurs as she slaps Lavender’s arse again. They both sit back again, closer than before, and Lavender spreads her legs wide, one over Hermione’s as she adjusts her position.  
  
“Like this,” Lavender says as she bends her legs until her feet are flat on the bed. She’s close enough now for Hermione to touch and the heady aroma of sex and sweat is thick in the air. She squeezes her breasts as she and Parvati both look at Hermione, waiting.  
  
“Okay,” Hermione says as bravely as possible. She licks her lips as she slowly spreads her legs open and shifts so that her legs are bent like Lavender’s. She covers herself with her hand, which seems silly considering what they’re doing and what they’ve been doing.  
  
“Such a pretty pussy,” Parvati observes as her hands move over Lavender’s body. She cups Lavender’s breasts and trails her fingers along her cunt.  
  
“There’s no need to hide from us, pet,” Lavender tells Hermione softly. “We’re all friends here.”  
  
“Lovers,” Parvati corrects as she winks at Hermione, which helps her relax. “Touch yourself for us, Hermione. You’re so wet.”  
  
“She’s so responsive.” Lavender smiles as she turns to kiss Parvati.  
  
Hermione feels less awkward when they’re not both staring at her. She’s not sure about being responsive since she’s never felt this way before but she trusts Lavender’s experience. She watches them kiss and sees Parvati’s fingers begin to slide in and out of Lavender. The warmth in her body is becoming comfortable as she grows accustomed to it, and she slowly moves her finger experimentally against herself.  
  
She’s wet. It’s sticky and thick, and her finger is soon slick with her arousal. It’s never felt like this before. She frowns as she tries to remember what step the book says is next, and feels awkward as her finger moves up and down her lips.  
  
“Stop,” Parvati says suddenly. “You’re thinking. There’s no thinking in sex.”  
  
“No wonder you’re so frustrated,” Lavender points out as she rocks her hips against Parvati’s hand. “Just do what feels good, Hermione. There’s no right or wrong when it comes to this so long as you enjoy yourself.”  
  
The concept of there being no right way to do this seems foreign to her. “The books say---“  
  
“Forget the books,” Lavender declares breathlessly as Parvati adds another finger inside her. “Watch us and touch yourself. Don’t think, pet. Just feel.”  
  
Hermione considers the possibility that the books are wrong. It would explain why she’s never felt like this before. She sighs and focuses on Lavender and Parvati and the warmth in her body. She slowly moves two fingers up and down her wet lips, shuddering when the knuckle of her thumb brushes against her clitoris.  
  
“That’s it,” Parvati says in an encouraging voice. “Now push one finger inside. God, you’re so tight, Lav.”  
  
“Do you want to see more?” Lavender asks as she squeezes her breasts and rides Parvati's hand. “We can teach you so much, Hermione.”  
  
“I---“ Hermione moans as she moves her finger inside and rubs a spot that makes thinking extremely difficult. She nods her head. “Yes. More.”  
  
She watches as Parvati removes her fingers from Lavender and leans back on her elbows. Parvati spreads her legs wide, moving into a position where Hermione can see her. “Lick my pussy, Lav,” she purrs as she winks at Hermione and rolls her hips.  
  
Lavender smiles as she rolls over onto her tummy and moves between Parvati’s legs. Hermione can’t see everything, but she can see enough. Her eyes widen and her breathing becomes heavy as sees Lavender’s tongue lick Parvati. There’s a soft slurping noise as she laps at Parvati, and Hermione watches her arse wiggle as she rubs her face against the hairless cunt.  
  
“Another finger,” Parvati murmurs as she stares at Hermione’s hand. She moans when Lavender uses a finger on her and arches off the bed when Hermione slowly slides a second finger inside herself.  
  
“You follow directions so well, pet,” Lavender compliments as she raises her head and licks her wet lips. She moves her fingers inside Parvati as she watches Hermione’s finger moving in and out. “Rub your clit and touch your breasts. Fuck yeah. Just like that.”  
  
Hermione can feel sweat beneath her fingers as she caresses her breast. Her schooltie sticks to her wet skin and the fabric of her skirt scratches her belly, but she doesn’t pay any attention. Her touch is no longer tentative or shy as she pushes her fingers into her cunt. She curls them and experiments with various depths and rubs, rolling her hips and panting.  
  
It’s too much. Her body feels unbelievable, as if every nerve ending is alive, and she thrusts her fingers harder as she rocks against her hand. Her toes curl into the blanket and her hips jerk up as she rubs her clit in a way that makes the world stop. She comes with a low whimper, her eyes closing and her body shuddering as waves of pleasure rush over her.  
  
So that’s what it’s like.  
  
God, she never thought it was this good. For the first time in her life, she curses the blasted books that never gave her the right answers. She trembles and finally opens her eyes to find Lavender and Parvati watching her intently. She’s no longer embarrassed and so grateful to them, even if they are gossipy twits sometimes.  
  
“That was so fucking hot,” Parvati says huskily.  
  
“Was it your first?” Lavender asks as she smiles.  
  
“Yes,” Hermione admits as she eases her fingers out of herself. She feels like she wet herself and her skin is sweaty and sticky, which feels somewhat uncomfortable, but she’s still riding the waves of her orgasm so it’s easy to ignore.  
  
“We’re not done yet,” Lavender announces as she crawls between Hermione’s legs. “That was for you. This, however, is for us.”  
  
She wraps her fingers around Hermione’s wrist and leans over to lick her wet fingers, sucking them as she shifts to her knees. Hermione bites her lip as she tries to figure out what Lavender means. Her curiosity increases as Parvati stands up and walks to her area of their dorm, completely comfortable in her nudity. She wonders if she’ll ever be that confident about being naked and not feel an impulse to cover herself. Her eyes widen when she sees Parvati remove something familiar from her trunk.  
  
“Don’t worry, pet. We won’t use it on you,” Lavender murmurs against her palm. She grins. “We’re not going to do anything you’re not ready for yet. When you _are_ ready, though, we’ll take turns fucking you until you’re hoarse from screaming.”  
  
“Oh God,” Hermione whispers as she hears such filthy promises spilling from Lavender’s pretty lips.  
  
“I’m so fucking horny,” Parvati says with a laugh as she rejoins them. She looks at Hermione and smiles. “Ever seen one of these before?”  
  
“In a magazine,” Hermione confesses as she looks at the toy. It looks a little different than those, though. It’s long and thick and has an odd angle. There’s also a harness of some sort.  
  
“It’s a strap on,” Parvati informs her. “Feel it.”  
  
Lavender chuckles before she lazily licks Hermione knee. “She gets off on this teaching thing, I think,” she remarks with a grin before she nips at the flesh of Hermione’s inner thigh.  
  
“As if you don’t,” Parvati mutters before she grins at Hermione. “It’s not often _we_ get to teach you anything.”  
  
“It feels weird,” Hermione observes as she looks down at Lavender, who is slowly making her way down her leg. She glances at Parvati and licks her lips. “It’s rather hard and not very flexible.”  
  
“It’s not a typical one since it goes in me and her, but it’s better that way. I’ve also charmed it to feel more life-like when it’s activated. I had to ask Padma for help with the charm, but we figured it out. Help me put it on?” Parvati asks. “Then you can feel it again.”  
  
Hermione nods and watches as Parvati slides part of it inside her. She notices the way Parvati’s cunt adjusts to the thick hardness and her muscles tighten unconsciously. Parvati turns and wiggles her arse as she indicates where Hermione needs to fasten the harness. When she turns back around, the toy is sticking out like one of the men in her mum’s magazines.  
  
Parvati mutters a word and the toy seems to twitch. Hermione reaches out and runs her finger over it, surprised when she feels warm yielding flesh beneath her finger. “Get it ready to fuck me,” Lavender murmurs, her breath warm against Hermione’s wet lips. “Open your mouth and suck it, Hermione.”  
  
Parvati groans. “Oh, yeah. Please? I want to see your lips wrapped around it before I fuck her tight pussy hard.”  
  
Hermione is curious and opens her mouth as Parvati moves closer. She hesitantly leans forward and licks the head of the toy. Her hips arch up when she feels a tongue lick her cunt. She glances down to see Lavender smirking, her blonde hair surrounding her sweaty face as she lazily licks Hermione again. Parvati’s fingers tangle in Hermione’s hair and tug, urging her back to the toy.  
  
The toy tastes like strawberries, which seems strange but she’s just glad it doesn’t taste like plastic. She licks it like a sugarquill and looks up to see Parvati staring at her. She smiles shyly before she opens her mouth and sucks part of it. It’s thick and her jaw starts to hurt as she moves her head back and forth. Parvati pushes forward and Hermione gags, pulling back to cough. Lavender’s tongue flicks against her clit, which distracts her.  
  
“Time to fuck,” Parvati decides before she leans down and kisses Hermione lightly. She brushes Hermione’s hair away from her face and smiles before she crawls down the bed, the toy cock flopping in a very life-like way.  
  
Lavender stops teasing and begins to lick Hermione in earnest as Parvati thrusts the toy into her. Her face is pushed forward against Hermione’s cunt with each push that Parvati makes. Hermione leans back against the pillows and rolls her hips instinctively as Lavender’s tongue pushes inside and laps at her.   
  
“You’ve got such a great pussy, Lav,” Parvati murmurs as she begins to move with more force. Her breasts bounce with each thrust, and Hermione reaches up to caress her own as she watches them.  
  
“Fuck,” Lavender hisses as she raises her head and suddenly shoves two fingers inside Hermione. She sucks Hermione’s clit hard, flicking it with her tongue, and Hermione’s soon bucking up to meet her hand.   
  
It doesn’t take them long to find release. Hermione imagines they’ve been ready for awhile considering it took them time to seduce her. She’s pretty convinced that’s what’s been happening tonight. Parvati comes first, shoving the toy deep into Lavender and falling forward against her back as she shudders and whines. Lavender’s louder and cries out when she comes, nuzzling Hermione’s cunt as she shakes and pants.  
  
Having someone else’s fingers inside her is different. She’s sore from all the poking and rubbing, but it feels good and she can’t stop herself from pushing up for more. Parvati eases the toy out of Lavender and unfastens the harness, tossing it at the bottom of Hermione’s bed before she crawls up to lie beside them. She leans over and licks Hermione’s nipple as she moves her hand lower.  
  
“Oh!” Hermione gasps when she feels Lavender’s tongue move lower to lick her from arse to clit. Lavender looks up and runs her tongue tentatively over Hermione’s arse. She seems to sense that it makes Hermione feel uncomfortable because she’s soon back to just licking her cunt while Parvati rubs her clit and sucks her breast.  
  
“Not ready for that,” Parvati mutters as she and Lavender exchange a look and smile.  
  
“Later,” Lavender decides before she curls her tongue and thrusts it into Hermione along with her fingers.  
  
It’s just too much. Hermione loses control and whimpers as she comes, riding Lavender’s tongue and hand as she finds release. When she’s able to breathe again, Parvati kisses her before turning her to Lavender, who kisses her deeply. They both lie against her, breasts against her arms and sweaty skin sliding against her own. She breathes raggedly, panting as she tries to calm down.  
  
“You okay, Hermione?” Lavender asks softly as she strokes her hair and rubs her leg with her foot.  
  
“Think we’ve exhausted her,” Parvati says smugly as she nibbles her way along Hermione’s shoulder and neck.  
  
“God,” Hermione whispers. “I never knew…“  
  
“We’ll help you learn more,” Lavender promises as she lightly kisses her. “There’s so much we can teach you, if you’d like?”  
  
Hermione looks from one to the other and slowly smiles. “I think I’d like that,” she admits, pleased when they grin and snuggle closer to her. “After all, you can’t learn everything from books.”  
  
End


End file.
